Reignite-Years Later
by RomanceLover2018
Summary: Sequel to Reignite. Please read Reignite & Reignite One-Shots to get the gist of the story. Part 2 in the Reignite series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: See! I had another surprise for y'all for being such loyal readers. This is the sequel to Reignite. Please read reignite, then the two one-shots to get the gist of this one.

This will not have too much conflict. Well, there will be conflict, but they will still be together. Just had to throw something at our favorite couple. The boys are a bit older, with Max being twelve and Teddy being sixteen.

The updates will be slow, as I am working on three other stories, so please be patient. I hope you all enjoy!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (Just this plot)

* * *

Dinner was a very tense affair for the Grey's.

The boys had barely spoken a word. Well, to be honest, Max had talked a bit as he always did, but Teddy.

Teddy was every inch the outspoken teenager. Much like his father, was what Grace told Ana all the time. Christian was glaring at his oldest, and he, his father. Ana felt a gray hair growing from her scalp and what this outburst would bring.

Christian, her husband, the love of her life was a good man. He did the best he could by the boys, and her. He was every inch the proud father, and husband. But lately, in the last three years, his business had become a global phenomenon. Now, everyone wanted him. He was on almost every business cover, and made an appearance to every stock channel, and Bloomberg. He now owned several U.S. and Foreign businesses due to hostile takeovers. He had employees in the millions, and he was well into his billionaire status. Now, at forty-six years old, it seemed as if he would only become more successful, powerful, and to her, devishlly handsome. She loved the fact that her husband had bits of gray streaked in his hair, matching his name perfectly. She also liked that he allowed it grow longer, per her request.

She was grateful that she was able to keep her figure, and looks. She was not a vain woman, but she did want to look good for her husband. Plus, with Christian being in the public eye, she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Years ago, she sold her own business. It was making more than a decent share of money. However, with two sons, she wanted to be easily accessible. So, she told Christian that she would no longer be working. That she was trading in her brief case for tennis shoes.

He was more than thrilled. Christian told her that they had more money than he knew what to do with, so finances would never be a problem.

So, she sold her company to her co-worker, and best friend: Hannah. She was already a silent partner, but Ana allowed herself to be brought out of her company. She took the profits, and put them away for her children, or emergencies. With Christian Grey as their father, it was completely unnecessary, but she wanted to always be prepared.

"Teddy, pass the soy sauce packets, please."

Reaching over, he passed the packets to his mom. Thanking him, Ana began to speak.

"How is your homework coming along?"

Shrugging a shoulder, he sighed.

"It's fine. I've got a huge project coming up in a few weeks but Gabriella is helping me with it."

Ana smiled.

Gabriella was another staple around their home. Ever since they were little, the girl across the street had a crush on her son. It morphed into friendship, but Gabriella seemed to have a boyfriend now. Ana wondered if her son was jealous.

_If that's the case, then you truly are your father's son, _Ana thought in amusement. Max snorted.

"Yeah. Help, or beg for her to date you, whatever you want to call it."

Narrowing his gaze at his younger brother, Teddy picked up a chopstick, and chucked it at Max.

"Hey!"

Sighing, Ana picked up her glass, before telling Teddy to stop. While she was drinking, she missed Max stick his tongue out at his brother. Picking up his fork, Teddy began shoveling food in his mouth, to which Christian told him to slow down.

"Hey, don't choke. It'll still be here."

Slowing down a bit, he continued eating his meal. Turning to Max, Christian asked about practice. Ana was proud of her sons. Max played baseball, and Teddy track and field.

"It was good. I hope you can come to the next game, dad." Snorting, Teddy shook his head.

"Nah, I'll doubt it. Dear old dad has to make sure he takes more businesses from people. We're last on the list."

At that, both Ana and Max froze. She turned to gaze at her son, before slowly turning her gaze to the murderous look on her husband's face.

_Oh dear._

"Teddy. There is no need for the hostility. I told you-"

"Yeah, I know. That you're sorry you couldn't be there. But what about the last three times dad? I ran a record! I understand why mom couldn't be there. She's always there, and with that embarrassing camcorder. She had to go to Max's game which was the same day. But you? You promised. You told me you'd never break that. And you did. THREE times!"

"I'm sorry, Teddy. But, I had other obligations! Plus, it was a meet. Surely you'll have more."

At that, Teddy stood.

"You don't understand. If it's not about your stupid corporation, or feeding more children across seas, then you don't really care. Well I'm done. Don't worry about coming to my other meets, because I don't want you there."  
"Teddy, sit back down at this table now!"

Glaring at him, he widened his stance in defiance.

"No."

Ana stood from her seat, watching father and son breathe heavily. They were so much alike. In looks, demeanor, and especially being hot-heads.

"Teddy. Please listen to your father."

Turning his head, he softened his gaze a bit.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't. Dad is wrong. He's always going on about family. Every interview, and television appearance. He should practice what he preaches about so much."

She watched as he headed to the door, grabbing his keys on the counter.

"Wait! Teddy, where are you going?"

"Out."

Walking behind past her, Christian tried to stop him, but he'd already walked out of the house before he could reach him. Once Christian returned to the table, Max held up his plate.

"Since he's gone mom, can I have his egg rolls?"

* * *

"I mean, I can't believe he left like that. As soon as he comes back, he and I are going to have a long conversation. Then he's grounded. For a month. Two if he talks back to me, and if he pushes me even further, he'll go back to getting picked up by Taylor."

Although he didn't work as many hours as before, Taylor and Johnson were still very much a part of the Grey household. They did security for all of Christian's business, and even the family. Ana always felt better when either of the men travelled with her husband.

"Ana? You hear me?"

Currently, Ana was sitting in her recliner near her side of the bed. She'd already showered and dressed in her comfortable pajamas, letting Christian get Max ready for bed. While he was helping Max, and taking his own shower, Ana thought out what she was going to say to her husband. It was time they had a conversation that was long overdue. Rubbing the towel over his hair, he sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Ana?" he asked again.

Gripping the edge of the chair, she glared at him.

"You lied to me."

"What?"

Sitting up, she scooted forward on the chair.

"Don't play dumb. You told me that you went to the last couple of his meets. I've been unable to go because of Max having the same times as his brother. You promised me that you'd been. Why did you lie, Christian? And why am I just now hearing about it?"

Sighing, Christian dropped his towel on his lap before speaking.

"Because I was ashamed. Because I am ashamed."

Ana moved to sit beside him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was running late. The meeting I had went over. Way over than I expected. I practically ran out of my own office, and shouted for Taylor to drive as fast as possible. By the time I'd gotten there, they were already celebrating."

Placing her hand on Christian's thigh, she whispered.

"What happened when you got there?"

Smirking a bit, he gripped her fingers with his own, as always, admiring the ring that still sat on her finger.

_His ring._

"Oh, he played it off. He smiled, although I could see it was forced. He knows my public reputation, and acted the part well. But the moment everyone was gone, he only glanced at me once before walking over to his own car and leaving me standing there. He hasn't spoken to me since."

Patting his hand with her free one, she smiled sadly.

"I understand that you have important work. But Christian, you've got to scale back. I've been telling you this for a long time. If you don't, you'll lose more than your son."

"I know. But Ana, I just,"

"I know," she interrupted.

"But, this can't keep happening. Max is still young, so he knows you are busy, but you still need to be there for him as well. Talk with Ros, Andrea, or whomever, but get it straight. I can't have you hurting our boys, baby."

"It's not intentional."  
"I know. But it still cannot happen. We need to be a team. And Christian, don't lie to me anymore about them. I need to know what is going on, good or bad."

* * *

Throwing rocks at Gabriella's window, Teddy waited until she came to it. He smiled when she rolled her eyes before holding up two fingers.

_Two minutes._

Rubbing his hands against the cold, he waited at their usual spot. It was half a block from their home. Where they lived was a community park. It was more of a child's paradise, and Teddy, Max, and later on Gabriella spent so much time there when they were younger. This park, which was only accessible to residents in their neighborhood had so many trees surrounding it. He was leaning against Gabriella's favorite tree. It was a tall, sycamore looking thing. She knew the exact name, but Teddy completely forgot.

"You know Teddy, some of us still have studying to do."

Turning at the soft, yet melodious voice, Teddy put on his patterned smirk.

"Yeah, well. How are you, Gabby?"

"Since earlier today? Good. Gavin wanted to take me for ice-cream."

At_his _name Teddy rolled his eyes, in which Gabby punched his arm.

"Hey! be nice. He's a good guy."

_Yeah, but he's not me._

"That remains to be seen," Teddy said instead.

"Anyways, I just wanted to talk. Shoot the breeze and all that."

Tilting her head to the side, she noticed his frustrated look, and guessed.

"Your dad again?" she asked.

Saying nothing, he only nodded. Placing his hand on a thick branch, he stared over her shoulder.

"Yeah. He didn't come again tonight. I ran a record today, you know. He was supposed to be there. I can understand if my dad isn't always going to show up for things. After all, he is Christian Grey. But Gabby, he was supposed to be at this one."

"Teddy-"

"And it's not just my meets. What about Max's? He always talks about us like we're some perfect family, yet he's never there. I'm sick of him suddenly having other things to do, then to be with us."

Gabby understood. She knew that Teddy was extremely close to his dad. Ever since she could remember, he was always talking about how great his father was. To see them at odds was truly disheartening.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be absent, Teddy. Hopefully he can change it."

Saying nothing, he only shrugged. He was about to convince her to stay longer with him, when all of a sudden, she got a text message.

"Sorry. It's Gavin. He said that he'd text me tonight."

Forcing a smile, he took a step back.

"You should answer it, then. I don't want to be a burden."

Sighing, Gabby watched as he started pulling back, and heading back up the hill. Following him, she told him to wait.

"Teddy. Don't be like that."

When they reached the hill, he whirled on her.

"Be like what? I'm leaving you so you can talk to your boyfriend."

"Well, I wasn't going to answer it. I was just letting you know."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Look, Gabby I have to go."

"Teddy. Teddy, wait!"

But he ignored her. Because right now, the two people he needed the most were too busy with other matters.

* * *

Oh, that good ole' teen angst…I love it. Anyway, leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for liking, favoriting, and following this new story of mine. Please remember, that I do love HEA, but this is going to be bumpy for a while. PLEASE LADIES DON'T PANIC! LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Only this plot)

* * *

Teddy had done everything he could to make it here. After all his hard work, and dedication, he was now a finalist for the state championships. He was grateful to see both his mother, and brother in the stands. Max was grinning like a loon, holding up a sign that said he was the greatest brother in the world. That felt good to him. His mom looked proud, and even Gabby was here. She was with her loser boyfriend, but he was at least glad she came. Teddy knew that as long as she was in his life, even as a friend, he would be happy.

The only person who wasn't here was his dad.

And that was what broke his heart a little bit.

He was sad that after everything he said, and promised, once again he wasn't here. He even remembers the conversation they had two nights ago.

_Closing the door quietly behind him, Teddy was about to head upstairs to his room, when all of a sudden, a light came on in the living room._

_"Long night?"_

_Rolling his eyes, Teddy leaned against the stair bannister, waiting for his dad to start yelling. He was surprised to see him only look at him in sadness._

_"Dad, what do you want?" Teddy asked._

_Standing, Christian walked over to his son, who for all intents and purposes was an exact replica of him. A better replica in his opinion, but a replica nonetheless._

_"I don't like you outside alone at night, Teddy. It's not good."_

_Sighing, he was about to say that he was fine, when Christian started to speak._

_"You know I was adopted. But did you know that before that, before Grandma Grace came and saved me, I had a birth mother who was a crack addict?"_

_At that, Teddy's eyes widened._

_"No."_

_Smiling faintly, Christian nodded._

_"I did. She was on drugs bad. She became a prostitute. Had a pimp, and would have men come into our home. she had no money, she had no food, and most importantly, she had to do what she did in order to survive. My birth father, he died, so I never really knew him. Anyway, whenever she passed out from drugs, or her trade, some of the men would find me hiding in the closet, and use me to burn the cigarettes out on my body."  
At that, Teddy looked horrified. His eyes also widened in understanding._

_"That was what all those burn was on your skin. I remember asking about them when I was younger."_

_Placing his hand on Teddy's wild hair, Christian nodded._

_"Yes. For a long time, I couldn't bear to be touched. I remember the horrible smells of the small place, the seedy location, and even the bad people. I swore to myself that when I became older, I would make sure I would never have to suffer. That I would always have money. Then, when I met your mother, and she had you, I knew that I could never ever let you suffer the same fate."_

_Sitting on the stairs, he waited as Teddy settled beside him._

_"I'm sorry, Teddy. So, sorry. The only reason I work hard is to make sure that you never have to see that side of life. It can jade you, and make you out to be a terrible person. I'm ashamed to say that I was a terrible guy for a number of years until your mother came. She came, and loved me like no other. I admit, that I love my job, but I love what it can provide for my family."_

_"But dad. It's not worth anything, if you're never around to enjoy it. I mean, look at Max. you're working hard, and he's already eating all the groceries. He eats like everything. So, you don't have to worry that he's not enjoying it."_

_At that, Christian chuckled before shoving his son's shoulder._

_"And you're not eating me out of house and home? Your mother just mentioned that you all cleared every dessert, and frozen pizza pocket we had in two days."_

_Smirking, Teddy raised his shoulder._

_"What can I say? I'm a growing boy."_

_At that, Christian laughed aloud._

_"That you are. Teddy. I love you. Son, I'm sorry. I will do my best to be at the rest of your track meets. How many are left?"_

_"Four. Well, if I qualify four."_

_At that, Christina raised his brow._

_"Of course, you'll qualify. You're a Grey." For a moment, the two were silent, until Christina spoke up a bit._

_"Do you forgive me?"_

_Looking down at his hands, he nodded._

_"Yeah, dad." Glancing up at the man who Teddy admired more than anyone, he spoke quietly._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Swallowing, Teddy spoke._

_"I really like, Gabby. But, she like someone else. She's with someone else. I messed up a while ago when I told her I didn't want to be with her. That wasn't the truth. But now, that she's seeing someone else, I-"_

_"Don't like her with anyone else?"_

_"Yeah."_

_At that, Christian stood, pulling Teddy with him. As they strolled to the kitchen, Christina spoke._

_"Teddy. I've learned a long time ago that you have to be honest. No matter what. With your feelings, with everything. That is what girls need the most. Son, I'm going to tell you this, and I never want you to forget it. You are the oldest, therefore I'm going to hold you accountable. Never break a promise." At Teddy's incredulous look, Christian laughed a little._

_"Remember, you're better than me. Don't be like me. Always keep your word. A man only has his word to live by. You always keep your promises, and you always tell the truth, and you play fair. You like, Gabby?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then go get her."_

_Sighing, he slid onto his stool, thanking his dad as he slid him a coke._

_"But she's with someone else."_

_At that, Christian turned and raised a brow._

_"That doesn't mean anything. She's not married, is she?"_

_At that, Teddy snorted._

_"No, but-"_

_Leaning against the counter Christina winked._

_"Well, alright then."_

_"Didn't you say to play fair?"_

_At that, Christina smirked._

_"All's fair in love and war, son."_

"Teddy. Teddy!" Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to his best friend, and teammate, Taylor, Jr. he went by T.J.

"What?"

Punching his chest, the tall muscular boy smirked at him.

"Get your head on right. We're up soon."

Nodding, he glanced around the bleachers looking to see if he saw his dad. He looked to his mother, who only shrugged before shaking her head. Even Max looked a bit bummed.

_Screw it. Dad wants to break his promises, then fine._

Teddy began warming up, knowing that he had to focus. Seeing the coach jog over to him, he waited for the usual speech. He was alarmed by the look of sadness on his face. Confused, he glanced over at his mom, who was being escorted from the bleachers with his brother. It was Sawyer.

_Why wasn't Taylor escorting her off? And why is Johnson by the exit. _He glanced over at TJ who looked just as concerned. Coming to stand by Teddy, the boys waited while coach cleared his throat.

"Son, you need to head over to the hospital. There was an attempt on your dad's life. From what I heard, he was on the way here, and his car was shot at multiple times. Him, and his driver were rushed to the hospital."

Teddy felt as if his whole world had dropped from under him. He kept shaking his head as if to clear it. TJ looked just as shell-shocked, especially since his dad was driving the vehicle.

"Come on, son. Your mother is waiting in the car."

Nodding, Teddy glanced over at his coach, and TJ. The boys quickly headed to the car to see what was going on, and if their dads were going to make it. Suddenly, Teddy felt ill, and prayed to God that his father would be alright. He glanced in the stands for a millisecond, and saw Gabby looking on in confusion and concern. He couldn't focus on that right now, though. His dad needed him.

* * *

Lord have mercy on my soul! These Grey's WTF is going on? LOL leave me a review…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! So, let's get into it. I should also say that Taylor & Gail had a son. It's the same boy who was talking to Teddy in chapter two. My dumb self, named him Taylor Jr. He was supposed to be Jason Taylor Jr. and goes by JT. Not TJ. So, please just roll with me here. JT. LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (Just this plot & original characters)

* * *

Anastasia Grey was in shock.

The entire ride to the hospital, no one could tell her anything. The Grey's had been called, and everyone important. As soon as she arrived at the hospital, the press was already in front of Seattle General, and Ana was irritated that once again, there life had become a source of entertainment for others. She felt as if she was barely holding on; the man who kept her together wasn't with her, and she needed him.

_Christian, _Ana called silently, desperately to her husband. She couldn't feel him. It bothered her, because she could _always _feel Christian. Even when she wasn't with him all those years ago. Ana felt herself stumble somewhat when she got off the elevator. But she didn't fall.

Because her son, Teddy, caught her.

And Max did as well.

Glancing from left to right at her boys, she could see their fear, but she could also see their determination. It was then she realized that she was raising men. Teddy, the stronger of the two, pulled her closer, before kissing her hair, something Christian would always do whenever Ana worried too much.

"Mom. Dad will be fine. I will make sure of it."

Nodding, she smiled and sighed, when she felt Max slip his fingers in between hers.

"Yeah, mom. Teddy and I will make sure."

Tears welling in her eyes, she let them pull her to the waiting room on the fifth floor. Once she was seated, Teddy walked over to the reception area, asking about Christian, and Taylor. Ana was glad to see Gail, and Taylor's son sitting across from them. Because Mia was out of the country with her husband, and Elliott was on vacation with Kate, she knew it would be awhile before they showed up. Ana's parents were on the way, but she knew Grace, and Carrick would be at the hospital within the hour.

Once Teddy came and settled beside her, Ana gripped his arm.

"What did they say, baby?"

Pushing his hair back, he sighed.

"That he's still in the ICU. They said a doctor will be out soon. Don't worry mom."

They were all silent, waiting for news, when they heard Max's stomach grumble. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged.

"Sorry, mom. I was going to get a hot dog at Teddy's track meet."

Giggling, she leaned over and kissed his flushed cheek. Max and Teddy were always eating. Ana even mentioned it to Grace in the past, and the woman only chuckled, telling her that Christian and Elliott did the same growing up. It was never Mia. That led Ana to believe that boys would always be that way.

"It's okay." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some cash.

"Teddy. Take your brother to a vending machine, and get him something to snack on. If it's longer, we will think about getting some food brought."

"Okay."

Standing, he tugged his brother to his side. Glancing over at JT.

"Hey. You wanna come?" Teddy asked his best friend. Standing, the tall, muscular boy looked down at Gail, who smiled sadly at him.

"Will you be okay here, mom?" he asked softly. Patting his arm, she nodded.

"Yes. Go with Teddy, and Max. Ana and I will wait for word together."

"Okay."

The two women watched them walk off, and when they turned a corner, Gail came and sat by Ana.

"Oh, Ana," Gail whispered.

"I know," Ana responded. Gail and Taylor had been just as much family as everyone else. When Christian brought Ana the large estate they live in years ago, Christian made sure that a second house was built on the property. It was where Gail, and Taylor lived, got married, and had their one and only son, JT. When Gail wasn't cooking for the family, or helping with the running of their home, she was going on trips, with the family. Ana was glad to have someone close by she trusted. Gail was as much as an older sister to her, and she appreciated it. Now, she didn't work as much as she used to, but Ana didn't mind. Having them around was enough for her.

"A shooting? Someone was targeting Christian?"

"Apparently. Sawyer said that Christian was following the person responsible for this. There have been several threats over the last couple of months. He didn't think it would escalate to this. The man has been caught. Apparently, it was orchestrated by a former businessman. Christian brought the company."

Ana remembered Christian telling her about the company two years ago. He told her that the man breached their contract, and gave Christian complete autonomy of it. He then sold it for pennies, and destroyed it. Christian Grey was a wonderful husband, father, and son. However, it was well known in the business world that if you crossed him, it would be your own funeral. Except this time, it was at the expense of her husband.

Ana wasn't upset about that. She was upset about Christian once again lying and withholding information about an attack on his life made months ago. She would have to deal with that mess later.

"Mrs. Grey?"

Standing, she watched as the male doctor walked over to her.

"Yes."

"Good. I am Dr. Stone."

"Do you have any news on my husband? And what of his driver, Taylor?" Ana asked.

Nodding, he glanced over at his chart before gesturing for her to sit.

"I do. For both of you ladies. Mrs. Taylor. Your husband is fine. He was shot three times, but luckily, the car was very much shielded, so they superficial. He passed out behind the wheel, but that was due to the crash. We need the swelling in his head to go down a bit, but I have the utmost confidence he will be fine. He will need to start physical therapy right away, to help strengthen his arms. That was where he was shot."

Gail sagged in relief, gripping Ana's hand.

"Thank you, doctor."

Turning his attention to Ana, he smiled.

"I am also pleased to report that your husband will be fine. He was shot several times. In the chest, and shoulder. We were able to remove the bullets. He too, will need to start physical therapy."

"There is something else you're not telling me doctor," Ana said quietly, tears welling in her eyes. The doctor himself was surprised. He thought that he did a good job of saving face. _Anastasia Grey must be a very observant woman indeed, _the doctor thought in admiration.

Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"Mrs. Grey. I do mean what I said. Your husband is a lucky man. But, when he was admitted, he already had blood pressure that was higher than usual. My guess is that he suffered a heart attack as well."

At that, Ana gasped. She squeezed Gail's hand, waiting for him to continue.

"Thankfully it wasn't anything too serious. We were able to stabilize him, so my guess is that it was a milder form of a heart attack. I've seen it with countless, powerful men. It's just the body's way of saying that it needs a break. With physical therapy, and constant rest, your husband will recover nicely."

"When can I see him? My son's will want to see them as well. Teddy, and Max will want to know."

"Your son's name is Teddy?"

"Yes. It's one of them," she answered.

At that, Dr. Stone nodded.

"He was murmuring his name when brought in. You will be able to see him in a bit. We are removing them both from the ICU. I will send out someone to let you know. And for right now, only your sons, and yourself are allowed to see him. Same for you, Mrs. Taylor."

"Yes, doctor," the two women answered. Standing, the man shook both of their hands before walking away. Ana and Gail smiled at each other, before hugging, and crying tears of relief.

_They were okay._

* * *

This is a short one, but I wanted to set it up for what's coming. Christian waking up, PT, and working on their family unit. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I love you all!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

_Pain._

All Christian could feel was pain. Groaning a bit, he turned to his side, wondering why he heard beeping noises. Then it all came flooding back.

Leaving the airport in a hurry.

Feeling a slight twinge in his chest.

Taylor shouting out a warning before being bombarded by bullets. He didn't realize his heart was racing, until he heard the familiar comforting voice of his wife.

_Ana._

"Christian. It's alright baby. The nurse is coming right now, just try to relax. Breathe with me," she calmly directed taking his hand. Focusing his gaze on her, he noted the worried look in her gaze and instantly hated himself for putting that look in her eyes. A look he swore she would never wear after the incident decades ago. Following her directive, he took deep breaths, relieved to feel the pain easing a bit in his chest. Just then, a nurse came bustling in.

"I see we are awake Mr. Grey. Reading his vitals, she seemed satisfied that he was calming. Helping him sit up, Christian groaned before croaking out, "water." Nodding, the woman quickly filled a cup and handed it to him.

"Drink slowly. We don't want you choking." Nodding, he took small sips, luxuriating in the cool liquid going down his throat. Once he was finished, the nurse took the cup.

"I will let the doctor know you're awake now." Turning to Ana, she smiled.

"He's one of the lucky ones." Smiling, Ana agreed. Before the kind woman left, Christian asked about Taylor. Filling in the blanks for him, Ana spoke.

"They were both brought in yesterday? He's a family friend." Sudden understanding lit the woman's features.

"Ah. Well, he is doing well. The doctor is actually examining him now. You can ask the doctor yourself when you see him."

"Thank you," Ana replied gratefully. The woman nodded, before closing the door quietly behind her. Once it was the two of them, Christian spoke.

"Ana-"

"I'm so glad you're alright, Christian. Me and the boys have been worried sick. As well as the rest of your family. Everyone should officially be here tomorrow. Max is worried, but it always distracted by Teddy, and JT. Not to mention food always helps," Ana said, a quirk of her lips. Squeezing her hand, Christian asked about Gail.

"She, too is grateful. I'm sure she is still with Taylor. Their son went home to get her a change of clothes, since you and Taylor will be here for a while. Physical therapy and all that. Ros has been alerted, and has hired additional help so that she can continue your duties, along with her own. No one is expecting you back to work, and sends their regards. I've even had your legal, and media team issue out a statement, that I personally wrote."

At that, Christian's eyes widened. His wife had indeed been busy.

"I'm sure your statement alone was more enjoyable than anyone I've ever drafted."

At that, she only shrugged. Glancing at their joined hands, she traced her fingers over his palm.

"I'm sure you are aware of the shooting, and the person targeting me."

At that, Ana glared at him for seconds before schooling her face into a blank look.

"Yes."

Eyebrow raised, Christian was surprised she wasn't shouting at him.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say? I have asked you time and again to keep me informed. That I was your wife, not some weak woman who couldn't handle the pressures of being married to you. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed. Sawyer told me that you have been targeted for the last three years. You've been carrying this load all on your own, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me? Your wife?"

"Ana- "

"That means Teddy was still an early teen when this all started. Max was still my little boy. You know what the doctor told me, Christian? That in addition to barely surviving a shooting, you also suffered a mild heart attack. Obviously from working these extensive hours. You work so hard to give us the best, yet you're not around to enjoy it. Before this attack, Teddy thought you were going to miss his track meet. Even Max seemed a bit sad that you wouldn't be there. The shooting wasn't your fault; but working the long hours? That was entirely you."

The entire time Ana was speaking, Christian noted the lack of emotion in her, as well as the dead look in her eyes. She never raised her voice, but Christian could see it was barely controlled.

"We have been married for over a decade, and you still do this? Not talk to me?"

Before Ana could remove her hand, Christian gripped it, and spoke desperately.

"I was afraid, Ana. I didn't want to talk about it when I got home. I thought, if I just handled it quietly it would go away. I have always wanted what we have. A home filled with love, and noise. Our sons running around, with our dog. It was dream I didn't even know I desired until I had it. I didn't want to bring it up because I felt-"

"It would taint the dream," Ana added quietly. Saying nothing, Christian only gripped her hand tighter. After several long minutes of silence, Christian spoke.

"I know what I have done is very hard for you to forgive. But, please Ana, I-" Before he could finish, Ana gently extricated her hand before standing.

"I will be here with you every day. I will make sure you are getting the help you need. Your sons will also support you, and stand by you. But Christian, right now, I can't think about our relationship. Too long you have held onto this secret, and not said anything. For now, I think we need to just focus on you getting better."

"So, what? You want to divorce me? End our marriage?" Christian questioned harshly. Feeling the sun warm her face, Ana walked over to it.

Did she want to end her marriage? It was true that Christian hurt her. he'd been lying to her for years in order to keep this perfect façade of a family up. But, she knew that wasn't the answer. She loved him. Always would. There would never be another man for her. On the same note, she also knew that Christian had to learn to tell her things. It was the only way they would survive. After a while, she turned to him.

"No. I don't want to end our marriage." Was all she said. Christian was surprised once more. He figured with her quiet pondering she would have more to say than that. He voiced his inner thoughts. Laughing sadly, she tucked her hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling older than her years.

"I used to have much to say. But it's hard talking, and the other person not digesting, or considering the other person's comments."

"Ana. I am sorry."

"You're always sorry, Christian. That's the problem. You're no longer that scared little boy. You're a man. A good one. One who protects his family, and children. But, you are also married. To me. I've already said a lot of this before, and I'm tired of repeating it."

Studying her face, Christian could see what the past couple days had done to Ana. Her normal bright, and cheerful eyes were filled with sadness, mixed with a cool aloofness. A knock on the door saved them from speaking further.

* * *

"Thank God he's alright, Teddy!"

Smiling into the phone, Teddy ran his hand over his messy bronze hair. Leaning against the hospital walls outside the private waiting room, he listened as Gabriella exclaimed over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm glad he's going to be okay. He, and JT's dad."

"Have you seen him yet?" she asked.

Shaking his head as if she could see, he sighed.

"No. My mom is with him. But, I know as soon as she comes out, we will be able to see him. JT is already back with his mother so."

"Well, I am so happy everything worked out for you, Teddy. I didn't know what was going on before your meet, but when I saw you escorted off, I knew it was serious. A shooting? Who do you think it is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sure Sawyer, as well as Taylor will narrow it down, if my dad hasn't already figured it out."

"Oh."

For a moment, the two were silent on the phone until Teddy spoke.

"Thanks for calling, Gabi, but I don't want to keep you on the phone. I'm sure you have better things to do. Especially with your boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, she sat up in her bed.

"Theodore Christian Grey. I am one of your best friends. I will always check on you, and your well-being. We have been neighbors for years. How could you even think I wouldn't be worried?"

Knowing he'd been chastised, he instantly apologized, to which she hesitantly accepted.

"Teddy. Whether we are friends or more, I still consider you to be an important part of my life. Please know that. I hope you feel the same about me."

_I want so much. _Instead, he answered, "I do. I want you in my life, Gabi." Noticing his brother walking over to him, he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Gabi. My brother is coming over. I've gotta go."

"Alright. Keep me posted."

"Yeah."

Ending up, he pulled his little brother close before ruffling his blond hair. Looking up at Teddy, he spoke.

"Women troubles?" Rolling his eyes, Teddy poked his side, which caused him to frown at his sibling.

"Ow!" While rubbing the spot Teddy hurt, Max spoke.

"What do you think is taking so long?"

"I don't know. Mom needed to talk to dad I'm sure. Then I heard someone mentioning something about dad having to go through physical therapy, so maybe more doctors?" he added questioningly. Taking his brother's word, he nodded.

"JT came back. He said his dad is okay. He doesn't look different or anything. Do you think Dad will look different to us?"

Teddy could see this was a real concern in his brother's mind, so he worked at instantly putting him at ease.

"Nope. I'm sure he'll look the exact same. He may even make us go home, do our homework, or some chores."

Giggling, Max smiled at the thought. Even when their dad wasn't home, he was always calling to make sure everyone was doing their homework and chores. Before Teddy could continue, their mother came through the door. Smiling gently at her sons, she waved them on.

"Come on, boys! Your dad is awake!"

Grinning at each other, both of them headed over to their mom, eager to see Christian.

* * *

After several thousand hugs, Christian noticed that both Teddy, and Max looked dead on their feet.

"Boys." Christian inwardly smiled when both of his sons glanced in his direction.

"I want you to head home." Instantly, Max began to protest.

"But dad! We shouldn't have to leave you here. We can stay, can't we?" He asked, the only one excited to be at the hospital for some strange reason. Chuckling, he ran his hand over Max's wild hair.

"No, you can't stay. I'm proud of both of you for taking care of your mother while I couldn't. But, you still have responsibilities. Teddy, make sure your brother eats, and gets ready for school the next day. You do the same."

Max was about to complain, but one look from his dad, and he instantly shut his mouth. Teddy only smirked before pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

"Alright." Turning to his mother, he noticed that while she smiled, she seemed a bit stiff. More stiff than usual.

"You okay, mom?"

Smiling at her oldest, she stood, and hugged him. Christian noted the exchange.

"I am, baby. Listen to your father. When you get home, text me. Gail already let me know they were home, so dinner is in the fridge. Just warm it up for you and your brother."

"Okay."

"And no texting late."

At that, Teddy blushed.

"Mom," he rolled his eyes. Smiling genuinely, she kissed his cheek, before pulling back.

"Go."

Nodding, he walked over, and hugged his dad before pulling Max by his jacket.

"Let's go, Max."

"Okay." Hugging his dad, Max said goodbye before running over to hug Ana.

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."

Once the children left, Ana walked over to the other side of the room. She grabbed her purse, which was resting on a stand by the window, and began placing items that were in her pockets in the bag. Christian spoke as she went through the motions.

"Ana. I meant what I said. I love you, and I will make this right."

However, once Ana situated her bag, she walked over to the side of the bed, and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Christian. I will be here in the morning with the physical therapist."

…

I've left this note on my other stories, but I am proud to announce that a story I've been working on for a while will be available on Amazon tomorrow evening. I am nervously excited. I've done everything on my own, (WHICH I AM SO TERRIFIED ABOUT! LOL) but, you all have given me courage to try. Hopefully, if it's any good, I will continue to write more. Thank you for the continued support. If you're interested, look for the description in my bio. I will post a link Sunday night!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Here's another one.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"You're looking good, Mr. Grey. You will be able to start physical therapy bright and early tomorrow morning."

"What's the diagnosis, doctor?" Ana asked, before Christian could. He glanced over at his wife. Today, she was dressed in one of her favorite flowy dresses. It fell to the floor, and was in a bright peach color. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she wore no jewelry save for her wedding ring, and the necklace he brought her years ago. She arrived only seconds before the doctor did, so he was unable to speak with her, except for a brief hello. His sons were at school, leaving just the couple. Taylor was also in his room next door, and Gail was with him.

"Well, it was confirmed that Mr. Grey did suffer from a mild heart attack." Christian noted that Ana paled a bit, but the only inclination that she heard anything was her hand moving to her own chest, as the doctor continued.

_I really screwed up, my love. I'm so sorry._

"Thankfully, it wasn't too major, and it probably helped with during the car crash, and attempt on his life."

"How?" Christian asked. Putting down his clipboard, the doctor spoke to him.

"Easy, really. When the body is hit with different attacks, or something foreign, it will go into shut down mode. This could be passing out, or a dizzy feeling."

"I did feel slightly dizzy before everything happened."

"That was your body's way of protecting itself. It would go into shutdown mode, until you fixed that particular problem. During that time, you are forced to relax. When the crash occurred, you didn't tense up, which could've done more danger than good. Thankfully the bullet went right through your leg, so nothing was damaged, save for a slight muscle tear. That is what will be painful when you stand. Physical therapy will help with you using your secondary muscles around the leg to get stronger until it's healed. I'm also glad the swelling went down on your head. When you hit your head on the side of the car door, it caused a concussion. That too was mild, and save for the tenderness, you will be fine. I'm hoping by the end of the week, you will be released. However, you will still need to come here for your therapy sessions."

"If everything is fine doctor, then why should he have to stay longer?"

the doctor hated this part, but knew he had to answer it.

"Mrs. Grey, as I mentioned everything checked out fine. But, because of his heart attack, we wanted to run more blood tests. There was an abnormality, but rest assured, I will have some answers for you this evening, tomorrow being the latest."

Walking closer, Ana whispered.

"You're not worried though?" looking into her eyes, the doctor smiled. Mr. Grey was a lucky man. He just hoped he knew it.

"No, I'm not. But, it doesn't hurt to be cautious, and I want everything thoroughly checked before we move to phase two."

Smiling, Ana touched his hand.

"Thank you, doctor."

Nodding, he turned to Christian.

"Mr. Grey. By all accounts you are a very lucky man. Please take this time to relax, and hit the button if you need any assistance."

"I will."

Once the doctor left, Ana moved to her purse, and pulled out a bag.

"I know how much you hate the food here, so I brought you some breakfast. I cleared it with the doctor yesterday, and he said it was fine."

Surprised, he watched, as Ana set out a plate, and put eggs, bacon, and two hash browns on a plate. She pulled out cutlery, before leaving it, and walking over to him.

"Do you need help sitting up?" she asked softly. Nodding, he watched as she pulled at the pillows behind him, and he breathed shakily before pulling himself to an upright position. He found himself winded, and Ana immediately held a cup of ice water in front of him.

"When you catch your breath, drink this, Christian."

Taking a sip from the straw, he sighed, before resting against the pillows. He was surprised at how good the cool water felt down his throat. As if she could read his thoughts, she spoke.

"Your throat should be dry. The surgeries, along with placing the breathing tube in your throat really dried it out. I'm guess you'll be back to craving your real drinks in no time."

Rolling the plate of food over to him, she smiled when he picked up a fork, and immediately ate.

"This is good, Ana. Where did you get it from?" he asked. Blushing, she sat back in her chair, which was facing him.

"I made it."

At that, Christian paused, watching as she explained herself.

"I didn't sleep much last night. After the boys were settled, me and Gail stayed up late into the night. I spoke with your brothers, and parents, and let them know they could come by and see you today."

"Will you be here?" Christian asked, hopeful that she would stay. Shaking her head, she glanced away, before pulling out her phone.

"Actually, I can't. I have a meeting with a potential author. Trey is truly a wonderful political writer, and I want to get him signed. I will however be with you until they arrive. I believe Elliott will come by first. Kate is working, but said she will come by tomorrow."

At the name Trey, Christian's gaze narrowed.

"Who is this Trey?" he bit out. Without missing a beat, Ana raised her brow.

"Who is this shooter, who was trying to kill you?" she added, to which Christian instantly deflated.

"How long have you been working with him on this book."

"A while."

"What's a while?"

"Long enough."

"Really, Ana? I never thought you were one to play games," Christian said, instantly regretting the words. At that, Ana flinched.

"I do not play games. Unlike some people, I tell the truth. Trey is a wonderful writer and friend. That is all. I have no life. My life has always been, you and my lovely sons. Believe what you will, I honestly no longer car, Christian."

While chewing his food Christian continued to study his wife. He noted that while she was sitting upright, and she was dressed perfectly, not a stitch out of place, she looked tired, and sad. It was killing him that she felt this way.

"Ana," he started, only to be interrupted by her.

"No. I want you to get well, Christian. What you or I are feeling is of little consequence. You need to be completely healed. You cannot have stress in your life. I am sorry for even speaking right now."

"Ana."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"The boys need you better. So, does your family."

"What about you? What do you need?"

Before she could answer, three loud knocks sounded on the door.

"Christian! Always trying to get the family's attention."

"Christian! I'm so glad you're awake!" Both Elliott, and Mia came running in, smiling and fussing over their brother, Ana forced a smile and stood.

"Elliott, Mia! So, good to see you."

Walking over, Elliott kissed her cheek.

"Hey, sis. Glad to see you, even though the circumstance is less than ideal."

"Yeah," Mia added.

"How are you holding up?" Elliott asked. When all three Grey children glanced at Ana, she knew it would be only seconds before she broke, so she swallowed, before forcing a laugh.

"I'm fine. Much better, that your brother is awake."

Elliott, and Mia were clueless, but Christian could see how Ana was barely holding it together.

"Well-"

"I'm sorry, Elliott, and Mia, but I have to go. I will be back as soon as I can, alright? I will see you later Christian."

Not waiting for a reply, Ana quickly walked out of the room, desperate for some fresh air.

* * *

"Hey Teddy, you heading over to the hospital today?"

Slamming his locker shut, he glanced over at his best friend.

"Yeah, JT. I have to get my brother from his school, before we head over there. You going?"

Nodding, he fell into step beside his friend.

"Yep. Soon as I say a few words to my girl."

At that, Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You've got it bad for her. does Johnson know?"

Taking a shaky breath, he shook his head.

"No. That man scares the crap out of me. just because he and my dad talk, doesn't mean he'll give me a shot. But I really like Brooke. I just, don't know."

Teddy only smirked. He did not envy his best friend in the least. Johnson was the other head of security for his father. Although the man owned his own consulting firm, he was still very much active in the Grey household. He reconnected with a woman from his past years ago, and she already had a daughter. Johnson quickly took to her, and she was every bit a daddy's girl. It wasn't always blood that made a family.

"Well, you should at least be honest with him. He may not kill you too much. Although, I wouldn't kiss her in front of her house. Just saying."

Punching Teddy in the arm, JT gave him the finger, as they exited the school, and he headed to his own car.

"Later, man."

"Later."

Turning to his ride, Teddy smiled when he saw Gabriella, leaning against the car, with something in her hand.

"Hey, Teddy."

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. If he lingered a bit longer than usual, that was his problem, and no one else's. Gabriella noticed, and an instant blush came to her cheeks.

"Hey. What's up? Don't you have cheerleader practice?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head

"Not today. I was actually going to ask if you could give me a ride home. I rode with Gavin this morning so."

"So, he can't take you home?" he asked, tongue in cheek. Narrowing her eyes, she shoved him a bit.

"No. He's got football practice, and I didn't want to stay two more hours after school. I think I'll drive myself to school tomorrow."

"Good idea. Get in." Smiling, she rounded the car, and slid into the passenger seat. She loved Teddy's Camaro.

"Hey. I've got to pick up my brother first. He will probably want something to eat before we head to the hospital, so you mind?"

"No. I don't mind."

"Cool."

Turning up the volume, Gabriella turned through his stations like she always did when they were together in his car. Settling on a pop station, she smiled when she heard some latest boy band. Rolling his eyes, Teddy looked at her as if he was in pain.

"Gabi. Please, just no. This is a dude car. We don't listen to pop music in my car. More like rock, R&B and rap. Hey, why don't you turn to a rap station?"

"I'm not listening to you, Teddy. Now focus on driving."

As Gabi sung along to whatever poppy music was playing, Teddy couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He liked that Gabi didn't wear tons of makeup, save for different lip glosses. He also liked how she wore dresses, like all the time. She was very much an artsy type, and he liked that about her. She marched to her own drummer, not what everyone else was doing.

Except music. She loved her top forty hits.

Pulling up into the school, Teddy noticed Max running at full speed to his car. He grinned when he saw Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!"

Giggling, she got out of the car, and allowed him to climb into the back. As soon as everyone was buckled in, Teddy took off.

"How was school?"

"Boring as usual." Turning to Gabi, he smiled.

"So, are you coming with us to the hospital?"

Smiling sadly, she shook her head.

"No. But, I brought something for your dad. My parents and I signed it." She handed a yellow envelope to Max, who smiled.

"I'll give it to him."

"Thanks."

Minutes later, they pulled into Gabriella's driveway. Smiling, she reached over and squeezed Teddy's hand.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Once she got out of the car, she waved at Max. When she was in the house, and Teddy pulled out of the driveway, he looked into the rear-view mirror, and saw Max smirking at him.

"What?" he asked. Shaking his head, she looked away.

"Nothing."

* * *

Alright ladies! Next up, more visits, Ana and Christian trying to exist in the same space without blowing up, and more Teddy/Gabi drama. Love you all, leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! OMG my life has been so busy! You wouldn't believe! This chapter will probably be short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Again I apologize, but I didn't want to go more than a month without updating for y'all.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

It had been a week since the accident. A week since Ana's world felt flipped upside down. She was glad Christian was okay, and in physical therapy, but she couldn't seem to shake her anger. She was quietly speaking to a therapist about it, because she didn't want to explode in front of Christian. Right now, she needed to focus on him getting better, and using his leg, and arm once more. Teddy, and Max were glad their father was more or less back to normal. If they noticed the tense moments between their mom and dad they never said anything.

Taylor was doing much better. He was in physical therapy as well, however, they released him days ago from the hospital. He opted to have private care from the comfort of his home. Gail mentioned something to Ana about being in too many hospitals, during his time in the military made him antsy, and even the doctor agreed his stress levels would decrease if he was away from the hospital.

Today, Ana was picking up Christian. The boys were in school, and Teddy had a track meet at another school, so he would be out of town until later that night. Max was spending the night with Elliott, and Kate, playing with his cousin. That left just Christian and Ana. The two hadn't been alone since before his accident, and Ana made sure to keep her emotions in check. She did however, call Grace the night before.

"_Ana? Is everything alright with the boys? Christian?"_

_Sighing, she took a seat on her bed, glancing around her quiet room. The house had long been silent as the boys conked out after dinner, homework, and talking with their friends._

"_Yes. Tht boys are fine. And you know Christian."_

"_Yes. He's coming home tomorrow. I gather you'll be happy."_

_Ana's sigh was answer enough. Grace sunk further into her recliner in her bedroom. She waved off her husband, who shrugged, and headed into the bathroom._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_So Ana did. She told him everything that happened. The truth. About the gunman, the attack on their family, and how Christian had been withholding this from Ana all along._

"_And what's worse Grace, is that this stress was eating him alive. I'm sure you know about the mild heart attack-"_

"_Yes, I do, but I thought it was caused by the accident, with so much chaos happening around him at the time."_

"_I thought so too. That was, until I found out from Christian about this secret he's been keeping for a long time. Grace, when will he learn? I'm so happy that he's okay, and that I don't have to bury my husband, but at the same time, i'm so angry. Christian put himself in danger, and us. I'm his wife, and should have some clue as to what is going on!"_

"_Ana, darling. I wholeheartedly agree. What was his reason?"_

"_He told me it was because he loved coming home, and seeing how happy we all were. He liked that his children were unaware of the harsh realities of life, and he didn't want them tainted by it. He wanted to separate the two."_

"_Ah. The good ole' compartmentalization. I could see and understand his reasoning, but I still don't think it was the right one. As a wife, you have to know these things, just so you can assist. If my son wasn't so stubborn, he could see that apart from loving you, another reason he married you was because of how smart you were."_

_At that, Ana giggled. Grace smiled, before continuing._

"_I, like you, am glad my child is safe. However, I also feel that Christian needs to know these things."_

"_I know, Grace. But, I want him to get completely well. I don't want our conversation to affect his progress."_

_Nodding in agreement, Grace hummed her approval._

"_Ana. Let me ask you something. Is his decision making you question your marriage?"_

"_To be honest, Grace, yes. I love your son, and I don't want to leave him; not ever. But it makes me question if he will ever feel confident to tell me anything. Anything that's crucial to our lives he keeps from me because he wants to protect me. In theory, it's very noble, but not practical."_

"_What do you want to do?" Grace asked. She always loved Ana, and would respect her choices, no matter the outcome._

"_Right now? I just want Christian to recover. The boys, as well as myself are glad he's safe, healthy, and alive. That's all I can focus on at the moment."_

"_I understand. Ana, I want you to know that your feelings are valid. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call and discuss this with me. Christian needs to understand that marriage is no longer and I, but a we. Carrick used to do the same thing when we first got married, you know."_

"_Really?" Ana said, surprise clear in her voice. Chuckling, Grace confirmed it._

"_Indeed. Christian, nor Mia know that he and I split up for a year. I was about to file for divorce, but Carrick fought me on it. He said that our love was worth a real shot. I found out he was keeping a lot of things from me, but, he said he only did it to protect me. I explained, in a not so nice way, that I was an adult woman, who could handle the world. But it had to be a team effort. It needs to be you, and Christian, versus the world. Have you heard anything from the gunman, or the reports about the shooting?"_

"_To be honest, Grace, I haven't asked. I've been so torn on a lot of things."_

"_It's understandable, dear." At Ana's yawn, Grace laughed over the phone._

"_It's late, and I think you should get some sleep."_

"_I know, you're right. Grace?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you. For everything."_

Today, Ana felt a little better, but was still holding back on herself. She needed to be strong for her family, and for Christian. Everything else would have to wait.

…..

Christian's attention was turned from the boring television cop show, to the beautiful woman standing in the doorway.

"Anastasia."

"Christian."

Walking fully into the room, Ana, smiled at his attire.

" I see you're already dressed and ready to go." How was physical therapy this morning?"

Sitting up, he slowly moved his legs to the side of the bed. He cradled his arm to his chest a bit, but it was much better than before.

"It went well. The therapist says I'll recover nicely if I continue with my routine. He'll be coming by the house everyday, so that's good."

Nodding, she folded her hands behind her back. Christian could only stare at her.

"You look beautiful today, Ana."

Blushing, she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Thank you." Today she was wearing a form fitting black dress. It was square across the top, and ended an inch above her knees. Her hair was piled on her head, and she was wearing strappy pink sandals that matched her purse.

Clearing her throat, she went to stand in front of him. She picked up the bag that was sitting beside him, stiffening when his good hand stilled her movements.

"Ana? What did I do to us?"

Swallowing, and ignoring the painful look in his eyes, she kept her gaze focused on his leather brown duffel.

"Christian, I don't know what you are talking about, but-"

"Ana. Please. I just want-"

Shaking her head, she silenced him with a look. Only when he stopped speaking did she continue.

"You have been through a lot. Right now, we need you to recover fully. First thing is getting you out of the hospital."

When she tried to move her hand away, his grip only increased, which cause her anger to come to the surface. He could see the heat in her gaze, and as usual, he always marvelled at how intense Ana could be when needed.

"Christian. If you don't get your hand off of mine-"

"What? You're going to talk to me? Finally?" Quickly, and before he could stop her, she dropped her hand, and the bag, before stepping back. He saw the cool, indifferent mask she slid into place, before pasting on a smile. Irritated, Christian growled.

"I guess the Stepford wife smile is back in place. Do me a favor, let me know when my wife comes back, maybe then I can speak with her."

Fire flashed into Ana's eyes at that comment.

"How dare you, Christian. How dare you even make fun of me in anyway. I have been keeping this family together while you have been hospitalized for weeks. I have been doing the best I can, and since you can't get your way, as usual, you lash out, at me!" she said, her voice breaking a bit at the end. Christian was instantly contrite.

"I'm sorry Ana, it's just I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

"Who's fault is that?" She snapped back. Christian was unable to hide the surprise in his voice. In all their years of marriage, it was very rare that Ana talked to him this way. He knew it was serious when she did.

"Ana-"

"Stop. You always say you will give me whatever I want. Well, I want for you and I to not have this discussion now. I want for you to focus on getting better, and making a full recovery, at the house. When we get home, you will be sleeping in the downstairs guest room. I have-"

"What?" Christian barked. At that, Ana cocked her hip out, while raising a brow.

"Like I said. You will be sleeping downstairs while you recover. If you have any problem with it, I suggest you get over it because it's happening."

Christian could see that Ana was incensed. He also knew she wasn't budging, and for now, he would concede.

_For now._

Switching tactics, he nodded.

"Very well."

Ana narrowed her eyes, wondering what kind of game her husband was playing. She would figure it out. Clearing her throat, she pulled out her phone.

"Okay. I'm texting Sawyer now. He'll be here shortly, to escort us both home."

…

Uh-oh, it's finna be a throwdown in the house! LOL Leave me a review it makes my day! Oh, and I will try updating all my FSOG stories every Saturday or Sunday. Love you all!

PPS: Working on If You Love Me right now, so it should be done Monday, Tuesday being the latest!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm killing it with these updates! LOL

…..

Once they were both dropped off, Ana wheeled Christian to his new living quarters in the downstairs suite. It had everything he would need while in recovery, along with easy access to the front door, and backyard. The physical therapist said it was important to make sure he gets out daily so he doesn't sink into a depression. He would fully recover from his injuries, but sometimes it could take longer than expected.

"Do you want help moving to the bed?"  
Shaking his head, he glanced around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

"No. I think i'll head to the living room. It's been awhile since I've been in open spaces, and I don't want to be cooped up in the bedroom. At least until it's time to head to bed."

"Okay." Dropping his bag on the floor, Ana closed her eyes. She had no idea that Christian was watching her, as she rubbed her neck, moving it from left to right. He knew she did this when she was stressed. Tension would form in her shoulder and neck areas, and he would kiss it away. Among other things.

"Do you need anything, Ana?"

Blinking her eyes open, she forced a smile.

"No, Christian, i'm fine. If you're all good, i'll let Gail know to fix you some lunch. You must be starving after all."

Catching her hand, he kissed it, much to her surprise, and secret pleasure.

"Yes. I am. Famished that is."

She flushed at the look he gave her, knowing she needed to stay strong. Christian had to learn that things couldn't go the way he wanted after an apology. This was a huge secret. One he kept for months, and didn't even bother to tell her about. Gently, but firmly, she removed her hand, silently willing her cheeks to cool off.

"Good. I heard she was going to make you one of your favorite sandwiches."

"Ana-"

Just then, the front door slammed, and Christian could hear shouts from his two sons. Ana was immensely grateful for their timing. After all, she wanted to resist her husband.

Didn't mean she always could.

"Dad!"

Running into the room, Ana halted his movements before he jumped on Christian in the wheelchair.

"Be careful Max. He's still in his wheelchair."

"I know."

After hugging his mom, he leaned over and squeezed Christian.

"I'm glad you're okay, dad."

Smiling, he returned his hug, before kissing Max's head.

"Me, too. I missed being home with you all." Looking over his shoulder, he saw his oldest give Ana a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to his dad and gripped his shoulder.

"Hey pops. Glad you're out of the hospital. It was starting to smell weird in there anyway."

Exasperated, Christian smirked.

"Glad to see you back home as well, Teddy."

The boy returned his smirk, with one of his own. Several moments later, Bear, their trustworthy dog came strolling into the room, barking happily at seeing Christian.

"Hey boy! So glad you're good." Ana was happy to see her family back together safe and sound. If only her pig-headed husband could realize they worked better as a team, then separate units they wouldn't have half of the problems they did.

"Well, boys. I'm going to leave you here to chat with your father. I have some work to do."

Christian's eyes darkened at the work she had to do, and was ready to halt it all-together. But, he knew he had to be patient.

….

"That's good then, right? He's back home. The PT is going to come out to your home and everything?"

"Yes and Yes, Kate. Everyone can come and see him this Sunday. I think we were making the nurses upset with the constant visits. Anyways, it'll be Sunday dinner. And afterwards, anyone can visit Christian while he's downstairs in the guest bedroom. Kate instantly picked up on the guest bedroom and sat up in bed. Since Elliott had to go down to a site and check on the night-shift guys, she was thankfully alone.

"Uh-oh. What did he do."

Sighing, Ana punched her pillow before collapsing onto her bed. It was evening, and Ana decided to turn in early. Once Christian was situated, Ana came upstairs, had a bath, and ate half a tub of ice-cream before deciding to call her friend. Kate didn't have to wait long to get an answer.

"I never told you the real reason as to why he was in the hospital in the first place."

"I thought it was a man trying to kill him on the way to the track meet to see Teddy."

"That's part of it, yes. The other part is that Christian has been silently stalked and attacked by this man for months. He has received death threats not only against him, but our entire family."

"Oh my God!"

"Exactly. Not only has Christian been dealing with that, he also suffered from a mild heart attack during the encounter. But, later, the doctor came and asked if this was his first mild heart attack, and he admitted that it wasn't. I mean Kate. What is the point of us being married, if he doesn't talk to me, or share the problems? It can always be butterflies and rainbows."  
"Did he say why he was keeping this from you?"

"Because he didn't want the illusion destroyed. He wanted us to have a happy family that wasn't touched by the perils of the world. Look, I get it, but it would be naive to ignore the signs."

"Wow. That is a lot Ana. How are you holding up? How is he? The kids?"

Looking out the window, Ana saw Teddy getting in his car, probably going to see Gabriella. She also saw her youngest out front with the dog, and his friends around the neighborhood, with Sawyer watching over him.

"The kids are good for the most part. We only told them about the attack on his life. I didn't tell them about the heart attack. Not to hide it from them; It was more of a warning for Christian. He's okay, I assume. Honestly, I think he's just trying to soak in being home."

It was several moments before Kate spoke again.

"What about you? I did ask, you know."

Ana didn't know where it came from, but gasped out before crying over the phone.

"Oh, Ana. I can come over, if you want?"

Shaking her head, she sighed.

"No. I'm fine, truly, Kate. It's just a lot. Plus I wanted to stop by work, and drop off this manuscript. There's a guy i've been working with, and he-"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. Ana, whatever you're thinking don't do it. It never goes well."

Frowning, she stood.

"Kate. I'm only going into the office tomorrow to drop off a manuscript, and let the author know that we will sign him. Nothing less, and nothing more. We have not even crossed that line, and I would never."

"Ana. I know you would never. But you're stressed, in a tense situation, and just found out some new things concerning your husband. No one blames you, but just be careful. People make terrible decisions in moments of panic. Things they can't take back."

It was true. We both found out that Mia had cheated on Kate's brother after an argument. They've been legally separated, but have recently went to counseling to work it out.

"I know. Kate, trust me. I am not ready for any entanglements."

"Okay. Just checking. But please. If you feel weak, or about to do something stupid, call me so I can talk you out of it, or come get you. Promise me, Ana."

"I promise."

…

Uh-Oh. LOL Here we go! Leave me a review it makes my day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Like my other story, you all needed clarification so I'm here to give it to you. This is NOT a cheat fic. I really don't like those type of stories. It's a hard limit for me. This is a short chapter, but I received a lot of DM's about it, so I wanted to clear the air.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

Ana was heading out. She had an afternoon meeting with her writer, and she wanted to make sure he was committed to signing. She wore a very nice fitted black dress, with heels. Simple, yet elegant. Her hair was in a updo, and she opted for no makeup. The kids had already left for school, and Ana hadn't heard from Christian, which meant he was probably working with the physical therapist. Walking down the stairs, she was about to head to the kitchen when she saw Christian leaning against the couch.

Standing.

And smiling hesitantly at her.

Forgetting her anger for a brief moment, she ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Christian, you're standing!"

Chuckling, he squeezed her back, loving the feel of his wife in his arms.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to show you. The therapist left ten minutes ago, and I wanted to wait for you here. I knew I would be exhausted after we talked, but I wanted to show you."

Smiling up at him, she reached up, and cupped his cheek.

"That's so good. You look so much better. I can see you've gotten some sleep."

Staring into her eyes, Christian nodded. As always, he was amazed by the color reflected back at him.

"You were right. Getting rest, talking with our sons, was something i'd been missing. So caught up in making sure we always had, and never went without was always my priority. Then the threat happens, and I panic." Christian took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ana. When you were kidnapped, it did something to me. Even though it happens years ago, I promised myself that it wouldn't happen again. I saw this threat the same. Only this time, it could some for you, me, and our children. I wouldn't survive it. Because of me keeping secrets however, it almost killed me. I'm truly sorry for that. I need you to understand that."

"I do. I'm starting to see it, Christian," Ana whispered, lowering her gaze to his t-shirt. She was unaware that she'd been gripping it, until he placed his hand gently over her fist.

"Because of my negligence, another man has caught my wife's eye. Not with money, and i'm sure not with seduction. But just being there."

Shaking her head, she took a step back, when she focused her gaze on him, however, she saw the tears shining in his eyes.

"Ana, please. Tell me i'm not too late. I love you too much to ever let another man put his hands on you. What I did was wrong, and I see that. But i'm in this. I'm here, in this marriage with you, and only you. I don't want anyone else. Please hear me when I say I need you, more than you'll ever need me."

Ana was stunned.

She'd never heard her husband speak suck honest and heartfelt words as he did in this moment. She was unaware that she'd been crying until he slowly walked to her, and wiped her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby. It hurts to see you cry."

Ana only cried harder, before clutching at him, and collapsing into his arms. They both fell to the floor, and Ana wrapped herself around him.

"Christian. I've needed you for these past several months. I've felt like a secretary. A live-in one. Not a wife, but an assistant and mother. Scheduling events, attending events, helping Teddy, and Max. Don't get me wrong. I love our kids. But sometimes, when I needed you, You were always gone, or too busy, or working on another business deal."

Wiping her tears, she focused on his chin.

"The writer noticed my depressed state. We started talking. Then he'd pay for lunch. Then we'd talk some more. I need you to know, nothing happened other than that, but it was nice to have someone who wanted to know about me. You used to want to know about me."  
Smoothing back her hair, he waited for her to finish.

"Christian. When you keep things from me, it hurts. I feel as if I don't know you. I can't be married to you if this is going to keep happening. Baby, please. You think you'd be lost without me? You haven't seen despair if i'd lost you."

Tilting her chin, Christian kissed her lips, reveling in the feel of Ana's arms and body around him. Ana herself sighed at Christian, her Christian, back with her. After several moments they pulled away. Placing his hands on her waist, he chuckled lightly.

"Look at us. A couple of saps on the floor."

Ana giggled at that.

"I love you, Christian Grey."

Eyes warming, Christian smiled.

"I love you Anastasia Steele-Grey."

…..

LOL see? I wouldn't do that to you all. Leave me a review I love you, and see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey y'all. A short one, but goodie. Have to upload so many LOL. It was also funny writing Mia as a good person in this fic. ahahahah!

…

It was finally Sunday.

Everyone gathered at Christian, and Ana's home for Sunday dinner. Once a month, each family member would host dinner. As Carrick and Grace had gotten older, the family decided it best to have their own traditions, and let the couple relax. With all the grandchildren Grace was more than happy to be a doting grandmother.

"Hey, Teddy, give it back!"

Rolling his eyes, Teddy held the eye shadow palette over his head, as Summer, Mia and Ethan's teenage daughter jumped and screeched at him.

"No."

While Mia was trying to get back her important stuff from Summer, Elliott's twin boys were playing with Max outside. They were tossing the football, yelling stats, and just being boys. Kate was currently sitting with Grace who was holding her youngest, and surprise baby boy, who was three, Evan.

Ana loved to see their family together, and on this summer day, it was no different. She was setting the table when she felt an arm sneak around her waist.

"I was wondering where you went off to."

Smiling, she tilted her head a bit, so he could kiss her neck.

"I had to set the table. I figured you Elliott, and Ethan would almost be done grilling. Where is your father, by the way?"

Snorting, he kissed her neck once more before stepping back.

"Playing with Max, and the twins. They begged their grandpa to see who was the best catcher."

"Ah."

While setting the table, Ana glanced up, and noticed that Christian winced a bit.

"Christian."

Noting the tone in her voice, Christian paused.

"Baby."

Setting down the last plate, Ana placed her hands on her hips.

"Christian. The doctor specifically told you to rest. He said-"

"I know. I've been doing exactly as i've been told. I haven't even taken that many business calls. Ros has handled majority of them, and she told me that we were going to hire two new CEO's to help balance out the workload."

Surprised, Ana calmed down somewhat.

"But you're physical activity. Christian," Ana sighed.

Limping over to her, he grabbed her hand.

"I know. Look, we are going to be fine. I am going to be fine. I'm just adjusting is all. Besides, I haven't seen my family together like this in a long while. I want to be awake enough, and enjoy it."

Studying his face, Ana felt herself weakening.

"After tonight, you have to promise to take it easy the rest of Monday, and Tuesday."

"I promise, love."

Kissing his cheek, she nodded.

"Good. Now, i'm going to see if everyone is ready to eat. You sit here."

…

The family had gathered around the table to celebrate Christian's health, along with Teddy's track meet win. He flushed at the praise, but smirked when asked about his winning streak.

"This is my sixth win. I'll win again for the state championship, and be the first one to single-handedly bring a win back for the school."

"How humble of you," Mia replied wryly. Ethan chuckled, before kissing his wife's cheek. Elliott rolled his eyes.

"Teddy, you can't be that arrogant."

"How can I be arrogant? It's a fact. I will win. Me and JT practice all the time. So, we're going to win."

"Facts."

Joining the dinner later, JT came running into the room, a while ago. The boy reached across, and high-fived Teddy, to the amusement of everyone present. Max was grinning with a mouthful of mac and cheese.

"Baby, close your mouth, while you chew and swallow," Ana spoke, as he nodded while watching his brother.

"Hey! Did you hear who your racing against?"

Frowning, Teddy stared at his cousin, Summer. She was fifteen, and annoying, but he loved her in a way.

"Gavin. He switched schools. His dad and mom moved."

"How do you know this?" JT asked. Rolling her eyes, Summer flipped her long ink black hair over her shoulder.

"Well, because my best friend is on the cheerleading team, and i'm joining."

"No you aren't!" Ethan shouted.

"Dad, relax. Mom said I could. Besides, I'm a dancer, and I have to be the best. Cheerleading is a great place to start."

Ethan looked as if he'd have a stroke, and Elliott only smirked.

"So happy to only have boys. This is wonderful."

Both Kate, and Mia hit Elliott, to which he scowled at the both of them.

"Wife. Sister. That hurt."

Shaking his head, Christian spoke to his father.

"How you holding up, dad? I saw Max, and the twins wearing you out."

The boys giggled, while their grandfather only laughed.

"It's true. I'm not as young as I once was. They all play exceptionally well. I cannot wait to go to everybody's game this fall."

The boys cheered, and Ana smiled. She was about to go grab some more food, when Christian's hand stopped her.

"Wait."

Pausing, she sat back down, and waited for him to speak.

"If I could have everyone's attentions for a moment."

Christian waited until it quieted down before he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm so grateful to be healthy, and alive here today with my family. This entire situation has shown me how important family is." Turning to Ana, he kissed her hand softly. She smiled at him before he continued.

"I wanted to let everyone know first that I am retiring."

Ana, as well as everyone in attendance gasped. The children didn't think it was too much of a big deal, except for Teddy, and Max who grinned at their father.

"Honey. Retiring from your own company? While I support any decision you make, I wonder if you would become bored," Grace said in concern. Ana silently agreed with every word. Christian however chuckled.

"No. I love my company. It's something that has not only changed lives, but mine as well. It brought me Ana."

She blushed, and lowered her head, before he continued.

"I will still be called and used as a tie-breaker of sorts; however, I will no longer be as active as before. I also will not sell it. Ros has agreed to still keep her position, but with us hiring two CEO's along with a CFO should make everything more manageable. As for me, I will retire early, and enjoy my family."

Turning to Ana, he spoke in front of the family.

"You promised to show me some more about life outside of work, right?"

Tears brimming in her eyes, Ana couldn't speak. Instead, she only nodded her head, before reaching over and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, Ana."

…..

Next up, we have to talk to Trey… Leave me a review, it makes my day!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

Since the dinner with the family, Christian had been very attentive to his wife, and kids. He was always around if they needed him, and actually made use of his home office. Ana never wanted him to give up what he loved, but what Christian had started to see was that he loved his family more. He would always be proud of how he and Ross single-handedly built a billion-dollar enterprise. Not only did his company give thousands jobs, but it also helped feed the poor, create shelters in the Seattle area, and find new, and innovative ways of using power to help third world countries, but it also gave him purpose. Something in which he desperately needed when he became a male adult.

But since Ana, and his two sons came into his life, he was finding out that being a parent, and husband was more fulfilling that he could have ever imagined. Today, he was alone at the house. It was just him, and bear, their dog, and after another intense physical therapy session, he was relaxing on the porch. He never took the time to sit outside in their front yard, and Christian couldn't help but smile, and wonder at what his wife did. When they first brought this home, there wasn't a flower in sight. Now however, the entire front yard in front of the porch on both sides were filled with roses.

White and red were mixed in, giving the air a sweet, and exotic smell. It was also very calming. Taylor had recovered nicely as well, and was back to watching Max at school. Johnson was splitting his time between Grey Enterprises, and at Teddy's school, and Sawyer was at his usual station at his wife's publishing company. It was why he was surprised to see a car pull up. Christian watched as a tall, blonde-haired man stepped out of his car, and strode to the front. The closer he got, he could see the broad shoulders, and easy-going smile. He could also see the man glancing about the home, wondering where to start. Christian liked seeing that look on people's faces when they first came to their home. He wanted people to know that important residents were here, and were to be protected at all times. His family. He knew the guard stationed near the dirt road would not have let him in unless he was given clearance, and judging by his unafraid countenance, Christian knew that Ana probably permitted the man. Christian was well hidden in the corner of the porch, so it wasn't until he cleared his throat that the man's head shot to his direction. Smiling, he walked up the steps until he saw him.

"Hey, man. I was wondering if you could help me out? I'm looking for a Anastasia Grey? I'm Trey. Trey Green."

_Ah, so this is the man who wants me wife, _Christian thought wryly.

Holding out his hand, Christian smirked.

"Hello, Trey. Have a seat. I'm Christian, Grey. Ana's husband."

Trey's eyes widened for a second before the man nodded and shook his hand firmly. Christian had to give him credit. He was a bold one. Taking a seat across from him, Trey held up his book.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Grey."

"Call me Christian, Mr. Green."

"Only if you call me Trey."

"Duly noted."

The two settled into a silence before Trey opened his bag, and pulled out a large manuscript.

"I usually come to the house every other Wednesday to go over literature with Ana. I just completed the next book in my series, and wanted her to be the first one to read it."

"Ah. Well, if you want, I can give it to her when she comes back. She left late this morning. I admit, her and I were reconnecting, if you will."  
Actually for the past four days they'd been having sex non-stop, and it was glorious. Ana seemed to be as hungry for him, as he was her. They were up late last night, and it wasn't until Ana shot out of bed this morning did she remember a meeting she had with one of her new authors. This one, a very talented romance writer. Trey understood what he meant, and the smile was frozen in place.

"Of course. I mean, Ana and I have had dinners for several months now, and I do know how time escapes her."

Instead of being met with a jealous husband, Trey was surprised to see nothing but amusement on Christian's face. The man actually started laughing, only to calm down when he started to cough. Once he settled, he focused his gaze on the confused man.

"Trey. I want to explain some things to you, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. Actually, I don't care how you take it, but it needs to be said."

Sitting back in the chair, he crossed his ankle over his knee.

"Alright."

Looking past him at the rose garden, Christian spoke quietly.

"I love my wife. Always have, and always will. I've been an idiot the past year. Consumed with work, and a death threat on my family, I ignored my wife. Something my father, and even my brother has mentioned from time to time, how dangerous that can be. Not because of the money they'll spend-which is impossible, because I am a billionaire several times over, and Ana could never spend that much money-or because of the partying, because she is a homebody who is too wrapped up in our sons lives. No, it is because other people, mainly men, get ideas. They see a married, wealthy, beautiful woman, and they want to see if they can claim her. If they can touch the untouchable. I cannot blame you, or others; if there was something I truly wanted, I would play dirty to get it. It's not right, or fair, it just is."

Christian saw the man swallow, yet he continued.

"Apparently, you were the first man to actually try to do that. To get near Helen of Troy so to speak."

"Christian-"

"Trey. I already know what you are going to say, and please do not make me out to be a fool. I was born, but not yesterday."

Christian saw the man's gaze tightened before he set his feet square on the ground, this time crossing his arms over his chest.

"As I was saying. You were the man who was going to attempt it. You and my wife had a common bond. Your love for books. She was interested in your book yes, but I'm sure along the way she became interested in you as well. Not because of your looks, because my Ana isn't vain, but because you were there. You gave her attention, and she reveled in that. Something that I had not given her in a long time. After a while, she started making plans to see you I'm sure. To go to dinner, and whatever else fun things you had planned."

"We talked for hours on end. Sometimes all night," Trey said, still unable to believe he was having this conversation with Ana's husband. Christian nodded.

"I'm sure you did. And that is something I'll never get back. Time. Time I wasted to build something that my wife never truly cared about to begin with."

"She told me that there was more to life than money, and notoriety."

A ghost of a smile lit Christian's features at the words spoken by Trey.

"That's true. Isn't it ironic? The one thing you've strived for, your significant other could care less? I guess it is true. That opposites do attract."

Christian took a sip of his water before continuing.

"She admitted that she was thinking of doing more with you. That when I left the hospital, she was thinking of leaving me. That she didn't know if she could live this way. But then we talked, and I knew that in order to keep her, I had to be honest. I had to tell her that I never wanted her to leave. That I love her, and that no one else would do. I also had to realize she made sacrifices for me, so it was only fair to do the same for her, and our children. She emotionally cheated with you, and honestly Trey, if she had done more, if it became a sexual one, I would have only myself to blame. But we are not there. And that is not the case."

Leaning forward, Christian spoke.

"Please understand this: I love Anastasia Steele-Grey. She is my wife, and will be until I take my last breath. I am her husband, and she is my wife. There is no room for sharing, or others in this marriage. Now, I appreciate you giving my wife the attention she needed while I was being an idiot, but that time has now come to an end, and you have a choice to make.."

Stunned, Trey watched as Christian casually spoke. He was still in shock over the past fifteen minutes. Trying to save face, he glared at the man.

"So, what? You want me to quit my job? I am a writer! A part from Ana, this is the best publishing company, and my work is finally being recognized for it's worth."

"I understand that. I know what it's like to start something, and everyone turning down your pitch, or idea. What I meant is that you have choices. You can either quit, as you said, but that won't get you, or your books anywhere, or you can cut personal ties with Ana."

"How do I do that?" Trey asked.

"Well, you can inform Ana, via email that you enjoy working with her, and would like to keep it that way, but out of respect for her being married, you only need to correspond via phone, or email. You're the write, so I know you can get creative with words."

"What's option number three?"

Smirking, Christian rested his arms on the back of the porch swing.

_Oh. So, he wants to play hardball._

"I can pay you out. Ana and her company retains all rights to your books, you get a portion of the money once a month, and I present you with a check for five million dollars. But, every book you write she will have control over."

"How much of a percentage will I get?"

"Oh, you'll get forty percent. She'll keep the sixty. Since you mentioned your books finally gaining traction, you would be a wealthy man. You already are if you take this check."

Trey seemed to mull over everything Christian was saying. It wasn't until several minutes later that he spoke.

"Nine million."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Once condition, my dear Mr. Green. Everything we mentioned you have to inform my dear Ana. And once you've informed her, I never want to see you again."

At that, Trey was doubly surprised. He wanted Ana to know? He could see the confusion in the man's gaze, and smiled.

"As I said, Trey. I was born, but not yesterday. I have learned from my mistakes, one of them being to never hide things from my wife. So, you will drive by Grey Enterprises and pick up your eight million dollar check from my personal assistant Andrea. She will then give you papers to sign, which will be ready by the time you get there today. Afterward, you will go to Ana's publishing company where you will explain our conversation, and then, you are free to leave. Any book you write you will send to Ana, and like I mentioned, you will get forty percent of your earnings. Then you will leave, or stay. It doesn't matter, as long as I never see you again."

Trey said nothing. He only studied Christian's face which showed nothing before standing.

"You're threatened by me. That is why you want me gone."

Snorting, Christian stood.

"That is the conclusion you have reached? I can assure you, I am no less threatened by you, than a fly. You are more of a nuisance. A reminder of the brief moment I failed my wife. Paying you will remove you from my conscience. Let this be a lesson to you, Trey. mistakes cost."

Trey was disgusted. He never felt less of a man than he did right now. And he knew that was Christian Grey's point, judging by the superior gleam in his eyes. Turning, he walked back down the steps. Keeping his back to him, Trey spoke one final time.

"Ana is a wonderful woman. I do hope you don't screw this chance up. I would kill to have a woman like her."

…..

After the boys were back home, and fed, now playing with each other, Ana finally came home. She had an interesting day, and knew the exact person she needed to speak with. Pulling up into her driveway, she saw her husband sitting in the porch swing. Getting out of her car, she smiled at him.

"Hello husband."

Leaning forward, she kissed his lips, smiling when he pulled her down, and into his lap.

"Hello wife."

She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"You been out here all day? Teddy texted me and said dad was outside smelling flowers, and Max thought your medicine was off."

Christian barked a laugh at that. He kept wondering why his children, Gail and even J.T. was looking at him strangely.

"Well, I can assure you that my medicine intake has been minimal, and I have not been snorting roses, as our eldest put it. I am simply enjoying the garden my wife made, and the swing that is very comfortable by the way."

"Have you been out here all day? You can't sit in the same position, you know."

"I know. I have went in the house. I played with Bear, who by the way doesn't like to run anymore. I also made a sandwich, and I even used the bathroom a couple of times."

"What about work?" She asked, as she ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her chest before answering.

"Andrea, and Ross have handled everything. They call to let me know the top four candidates. When they've chosen one, I will come in, see if he or she is the right fit."

"Hmm. Seems like you're running things smoothly from the rose garden. Even my authors."

Christian stiffened at that. He knew that Ana would handle it, but seeing Trey made him want to deal with it. After all, it was his problem. He was the one who caused Ana to even give the guy more attention than he deserved.

"He came by your office?"Christian said. He was surprised when Ana tilted his head, and kissed his lips softly. When he relaxed she pulled away before studying his face. Cupping his cheeks, she answered him.

"Yes. He told me the interesting conversation you two had along with the eight million dollar check you gave him to cut all ties emotionally with me. Even told me the sixty-forty agreement you two concocted. He had to stay longer while someone from HR drew that up. I could've handled it, Christian."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you let me?"

Sighing, he broke eye contact before speaking.

"Because it was my mistake. If I hadn't been as neglectful, this would not have happened, Ana."

"Christian-"

"No. Let me say this. You know how much I detest making mistakes. Even more than making mistakes, I detest having a walking reminder everyday of what I did wrong in our marriage."

"It wasn't just you, Christian. I started this with him, knowing I was full on married. It's not just your fault," she whispered. He only shook his head.

"No, Ana. I know you. You are a single-minded woman. You would have never even glanced in his direction, at least in that way, if I was doing my job."

"Christian, You can't keep painting me out to be some sort of heaven sent deity. I'm just a woman. A woman who makes mistakes, just like you do, just like everyone else."

"Why can't I see you that way? You came into my life like an angel. I'll always see you as my more, Ana."'

At that, tears fell from her eyes, to which he wiped away. After a while, she spoke.

"You cannot pay off all our problems."

Deciding to lighten up a bit, he smirked.

"I can't?"

Huffing, she slapped him on his chest.

"No, you can't."

"Tell me something."

"Something."

He squeezed her tight, smiling when she squealed.

"Go on vacation with me."

Eyes light with joy she kissed his cheek.

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. You choose the place."

Eyebrow raised, she pretended to check his pulse.

"Are you sure you're alright? Is this still my husband?"

"It's still me, alright. But, i'm retirement, and I cannot choose anything at the moment. Anything serious that is. So, I want you to pick a place for us."

"What about the boys?"

"Teddy is almost an adult. I trust him, and he's been asking for more responsibility. Besides, Johnson, and Sawyer will be here. Taylor will come along with us, and Gail. They could use a break too."

"So, J.T. will stay as well?"

"Yes, he will. I'll let Taylor know. They shouldn't be worried. Teddy will make sure Man is alright, and Sawyer and Johnson will be the adults. So, what do you say? Want to take a trip with me?"

Looking into his eyes, Ana nodded.

"Yes."

"Good."

Ana knew in that moment, she would always love her husband. That even though they may have rough times, they would get through as long as they were together. She was so excited, and happy to see how they would celebrate the next years of being married. Almost as if they were starting over, together.

The End.

…

Some of you may not have liked the way this ended, but I felt this was a good place to do it. I will continue to update the family in the Reignite, Years Later One Shots. They'll make more sense now that I've had this story written. I love you all, thank you for the support, and now I can focus on getting more frequent updates on the other stories, seeing as how this one is completed.


End file.
